


Shard of Askith

by chloe_8693



Series: Shard Of Askith [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama & Romance, Elves, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Gay, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Romance, Shard of Askith, Vampires, Violence, Witches, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_8693/pseuds/chloe_8693
Summary: Quinn Monroe has always been different, shes a rare magical hybrid that society has not welcomed with open arms. Now it seems though that she is at the centre of a plot to resurrect an old god that should really be best left in the grave. With her band of rebellious friends at her side and a flurry of romantic interests, Quinn finds herself  the unlikely hero in a story that sees her travel through the kingdoms to save those that she cares about from a group of cultists who are hell bent on bringing back chaos to the world. Will she succeed? Will the kingdoms unite to support her? is her heart going to be able to decide?





	1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE:

Everybody here wants something, most of them are scared to ask because wishing for something can come with a list of unexpected consequences. I should know, I’m the one person that’s able to grant these wishes. My name is Quinn Monroe and I’m a magical hybrid, a witch with genie blood, not a common mix at all, in fact there have only ever been a record kept of four others with the same powers as mine and even those dated back thousands of years. Here in the kingdom of Askith, magic is not uncommon, in fact it is a kingdom that thrives on the magic that was infused in its core, running deep beneath the vast landscape. It is what allows Askith to be the most powerful of the nine kingdoms, dominating in magic, trade, politics, warfare and quality of life. The other kingdoms had a far more rudimentary connection to magic and most were in no way as organised with their hierarchal structure as Askith.  
My mother, Isabella Monroe was a witch of the white order, the most revered coven of witches and warlocks in Askith, her blood line stretched back centuries and was one of immense power. Not to mention it had very close ties with the royal family of Askith. She was betrothed to Eric Valander, a famous merchant and warlock too. After a year of marriage, they welcomed their baby daughter to the joy of the high society and the white order who had elevated expectations that a daughter from such powerful bloodlines would do extraordinary things. Well they weren’t wrong about that… only I doubt what happened was what they had been expecting when they’d said I was going to be special.  
It was the winter solstice and massive celebrations were carried out every year by the ruling families of Askith, it was my seventh birthday and we had been invited to Duke Orion’s festivities, he was a close family friend and his daughter Amira was my best friend, the pair of us had been inseparable since we’d first been introduced. The party had been well underway, drinks flowing, fireworks going off, music played by the orchestra and the adults dancing across the enchanted glass floor. I had been playing with Amira and the other children out in the court yard, the usual children’s games, Amira had come to a stop after a game of chase and was staring up at the sky, watching the colourful birds gliding across the sunset. She had turned to me, her sea green eyes sparkling and said ‘I wish I could fly like those birds’. Without much thought I, had laughed and replied, ‘Amira if you want to fly then you will’.  
The next ten minutes happened as if time had been slowed right down, there was a burst of blue light that engulfed my friend and caused the orchestra to stop playing and adults came flooding out from the great hall between the columns that led into the courtyard. They all gaped in a mixture of awe and horror as pure white feathers floated down. My mother came running down the marble staircase, grabbing me by the shoulders, horror and fear on her usually perfectly composed face as she demanded I tell her what had happened. It appeared that whatever power I had unleashed had caused quite the disruption in magical energy and when I turned to look at Amira by own jaw dropped. Wings, beautiful swan like wings had appeared on my best friend, her wish had come true and it was because of me.  
My mother and father were quick to hurry me from the party as Amira’s parents cried out in anger at what I had done to their daughter. The one thing that I had never been able to forget the Duke shouting was ‘Your daughter has turned mine into a beast! Get her out of here!’. I just remember thinking that he must have had too much to drink, because Amira was not a monster, the wings were elegant and regal just as she was. It turned out though that the Duke was never to see it this way, he had enlisted every healer in the kingdom to try and reverse the spell, but it was not possible, my power was too strong and there was no way for it to be undone. The Duke had tried to force Amira to wish them away, but Amira was defiant and fierce, the wings were hers and she did not want to be rid of them even if her father threatened that it would make her unwanted by any worth suitor.  
That night we had returned to our luxury town house in the hills above the city, I had been locked up in my room with no explanation as to what had happened. Magic, you see works in its own way and has no rules when it comes to what are your powers will manifest, but there is one pattern that it has always followed, that you will gain one magical gene from your mother and another from your father. It had already been known from my birth that I possessed the gift of my mother’s witchcraft and it had been expected that I would gain my father’s power of true navigation, a power that often didn’t manifest until your late teens so there had been no concern that I had yet shown a gift for it. My family’s bloodlines were very pure though and granting a wish, that meant that I was a genie, a magical creature that had since sunk into myths and stories, often portrayed as a lesser magical being as its powers were simply considered tricks and illusions that would ware away after time. There had never been a genie in my mother’s blood or my fathers, so as I’m sure you have figured out my mother had clearly been lying about who my real father had been.  
That night my mother and Eric had argued for hours in his study, I had listened by my bedroom door but most of it was too muffled, all I knew was that Eric was angry and his rage was filling up the house as his magic lashed out. When I had woken up the next morning and wandered barefoot in my night gown to my parents’ bedroom at the end of the hall, I had found my mother sobbing, Eric had packed a bag and left in the night, vowing to never return after being made a fool by my mother. It had come to light that when a carnival had come to town, my mother had fallen for a charming dark-haired man, who had simply gone by the name of Jack. He was a fortune teller with a small ability for illusions, nothing spectacular and far lesser in power than that my mother possessed. They’d had a number on indiscretions in the weeks before my mother was to marry Eric but then the carnival left the city and Jack was gone. So, my mother had thought no more of him and gone on to marry Eric, soon realising she was pregnant she had just prayed that it would be Eric’s and kept the fact that it may not from him.  
The white order and high society saw this as a huge disrespect to the bloodlines and shunned my mother and me, her ‘mongrel’ daughter. Nobody wanted to be associated with a witch who had allowed her bloodline to be tainted by a lesser magical being, it was not considered proper. My mother withdrew from the world, locking herself in her room, leaving me to look after myself and deal with the stares from those that had used to be friends when I would attend school or walk into shops.  
On the morning of my eighteenth birthday I had been taking the tray of breakfast to my mother when I had seen the note on the side table in the hallway. I knew without even looking at the letter what it contained and without hesitation threw it into the burning log fire and with a flick of my hand made the breakfast tray vanish, just as my mother had. She had finally lost whatever sanity she’d been clinging on to and the deed to the town house and her bank accounts along with all the belongings had been signed over to me. It was all mine. 

*  
Sitting at the intricately carved mahogany desk in the study, I contemplated the lengthy list of appointments on the parchment that had been delivered a few moments ago, by my assistant Rory. A young centaur who had had appeared on my door step a year ago, shunned from his heard and desperate to be granted the wish of being a mortal man. I had explained to him though that such a wish would be irreversible, he would never be able to return to his true form or seek to re-join his herd. Thankfully the young male had seen sense and instead accepted the offer of a job with me. My business had expanded rapidly from the first day I had opened three years ago. It was rather simple really, I could grant wishes and it appeared there was a very large market for people who wanted to be richer, more beautiful, become famous, improve their homes without having to put in the work. That’s where I came in for a small fee I would grant them their wish and they could go on living their materialistic lives whilst lining my own pocket rather well.  
Most of the appointments today were for the usual kinds of wishes, none of them really peaked my interest but at least the surnames of the clients assured me that they would be paying a great deal for what they wanted. I had been deep in thought placing marks next to appointments that I hadn’t noticed the small rush of wind fly round the study, it was only the familiar clicking of six-inch heels on the marble floor that broke my attention away from work. Amira Orion, my best friend and the daughter of the richest family in Askith was gliding across the room from the southern balcony. She was breathtakingly beautiful; her raven black hair was twisted and pulled back in a series of intricate braids that accentuated her sharp jawline and feline green eyes that were enough to entrance any man or woman in Askith. She wore an outfit of black leather pants, paired with a deep purple silk shirt that flowed loosely over her curved figure, modified at the back to allow room for her pure white feathered wings to rest.  
Next to me in my usual navy pants, riding boots and leather jacket, Amira looked like a goddess and me the lowly servant, with my dusty blonde hair pulled back in a loose bun with strands flying out in every which direction and my violet eyes that betrayed my ‘tainted’ bloodline. Amira had told me off on more occasions than I could count for calling myself a cave troll when I was stood next to her.  
“You were supposed to be at mine for breakfast this morning, to stop me from going insane having to listen to more wedding planning nonsense. My father acts as if I never existed, planning is perfect daughter’s wedding to some airhead warlock from Meray” a huff of annoyance passed through Amira’s lips as she dropped down into the arm chair on the other side of the desk. I knew from the creased brow and pursed lips I was in a lot of trouble with my best friend for missing this one.  
Setting the fountain pen down in the ink well, I gave Amira a sheepish smile “I’m so sorry Ami, I went out last night and I just lost track of time and well I really didn’t think your father was going to approve of me turning up for a family breakfast”  
Giving me an unimpressed look, Amira crossed her long legs and let out a sigh, “Let me guess you were out drinking in the taverns again with that no good for you elf, whose also been scrawling all over you again” she gestured at the fresh inkings that spiralled over my hands and linked with the ones already on my arms.  
My own violet eyes dropped down the look at the intricate patterns and swirls that weaved across my tanned skin. I had long been a collector of art and an amateur artist myself, the collection in the town house alone held some of the most famous pieces in the kingdom, just another thing that annoyed the high society. Then I’d heard whisperings of a talented elf artist, elusive and mysterious who had learnt to place ink on skin permanently, her name was all that I’d had to go on. Elinor Aeternum. I had spent the best part of six months visiting several taverns across the kingdom on the murmurs and rumours of where she was. On the verge of giving up hope just as I was leaving one of the taverns in the down town district, Elinor had come colliding into me from the tavern entrance. Like all elves, Elinor was blessed with hair that was pure white, like the moonstones that were embedded in the numerous rings and earrings that she wore. Her body was slender yet muscular and she moved with a supernatural grace even after walking straight into me. Piercings blue eyes had stared at with me with an intense curiosity, but I was used to those looks, I was pretty much a celebrity of sorts due to my family history and the powers I had been ‘blessed’ with. Elinor’s pointed ears were capped with pure emerald elf stone tips, her features sharp yet elegant. What had really caught my attention was the soft blue glow that came from her pale skin. The source of which were intricately designed tattoos that wrapped around her skin, some were simple patterns, others were images from elven law, mostly those linked to the practice of moonstone harvesting and the moon goddess.  
A few months had passed since that first meeting and I had found myself deeply intrigued by Elinor, who though happy to spend time with me and allow me to be a canvas for her art, had kept so much of who she was a mystery, always twisting the conversation away from herself. She was however a ball of chaotic energy, thriving in the drunken atmosphere of bars and taverns, a soul that was truly free or, so she made it seem. I also hadn’t been able to deny that there was a level of attraction to the elf that had me looking to spend whatever time I could with her, I had managed to keep my impulses in check. I’d seen her leave with men and women, so it wasn’t a case of knowing if she was interested in women, but as much as I could phase out what was said about me, I was very aware that a pure-blooded elf from the moon clan was probably not going to be interested in the mongrel daughter of a disgraced lady of the white order.  
“Ami, if you met her I’m sure the two of you would actually get a long really well. She’s nowhere near as bad as you think, if anything I’m probably the bad influence out of the pair of us” I laughed softly as I leant back in my chair, “Besides her art really is magical” I gestured at the soft purple glow that was emitted from the patterns that were constantly moving and entwining together along my skin.  
Amira gave a slight shrug, signalling that the conversation about Elinor was over for now, I knew all too well that she would be bringing it up again later. Since that winter solstice, Amira had been my fiercest defender and she was over protective when it came to anyone who she thought was going to be bad for me or hurt me in any way. Kids at school had learnt the hard way that picking on me meant incurring her wrath, often being flown up hundreds of feet into the air and dropped, only to be caught at the very last moment. To say we got sent to see the headmistress a few times a week was certainly an understatement and amongst the other kids we became known as the rebel daughters.  
“To make up for the fact that you are such a terrible friend to me, you will be accompanying me to The Emerald tonight and don’t even think about trying to argue with me” Amira shook her finger at me as I had opened my mouth to protest but instead I sunk back in my seat, folding my arms with a frown.  
“The Emerald is full of pretentious high society kids, looking to spend mummy and daddy’s money on black market elixirs and powders. Then they either stare at me like I have two heads or pester me endlessly to grant them their selfish wishes. Can you not take Waverly with you instead?”  
“Waverly, Milo and Vincent are already coming. Plus, I spent an hour convincing Karla to come too, so that you can attempt to fix the absolute mess you made by leaving her” Amira raised her eyebrow in challenge to the fact that she had taken it upon herself to have my ex join us at the club as well.  
Pushing up from my chair I glared at Amira, moving to pace down the other end of the room, straining every muscle in my body to contain the surge of power that was threatening to burst from the vault in my mind. “Karla left me. It wasn’t my fault” I said through gritted teeth.  
Amira had left the armchair and moved slowly across the room, her own magic casting a protective shield around her in response to the anger of my own. “Look, I will be here to pick you up at ten. Try and cool that temper of your before you burn another hole in that antique rug”. Taking a deep breath, I leashed in the pulsating magic and shoved it back deep in the vault, watching as Amira moved out onto the balcony. “See you later Q, love you” She gave me a warm smile, the smile that always got her out of trouble before gracefully stepping off the balcony, her wings spreading out and catching the wind current lifting her up into the hot summers day. Shaking my head, I wandered for the millionth time how on earth the pair of us had survived this long as best friends, but I knew honestly, I would have been lost without the raven-haired beauty.  
*  
As I had predicted my day was indeed filled with the usual requests and as always, I happily obliged when the bag of gold or jewels was place on the desk. It was a lucrative business that had allowed me to remain at the town house, even with what my mother had left me it would have eventually ran out, so I had figured that what most people saw as a curse I may as well turn into my profession. They high society had seemed to forget that I had more than just my ability to grant wishes, I had inherited the skill of witchcraft from my mother, allowing me to cast complicated spells, conjure several of the elements and healing. They could not see pass the violet eyes and the disgrace to appreciate that I was just as talented as any of the other initiates in the white order, that was their loss, I had long since accepted that they would not see me as their magical equal.  
Having sent Rory home early, I’d taken to the cobbled streets of the city for a walk, stopping off at the down town market to pick up the various supplies I was running low on. I had briefly called in at the bakery where Roberto, the head baker had as always prepared my favourite pastries for me, thanks to my gift, his bakery was the most famous in the kingdom with people queuing to sample is exquisite cakes and pastries. The rest of my afternoon was spent sat relaxing in the summer heat in the rooftop garden of the town house, various books of magic scattered around me. It was only as the sun began to slowly set below the glistening ocean horizon that I forced myself from the fort of pillows I’d created to head back into the house.  
Wiping the condensation from the mirror I stared at my reflection, my brow creasing at the plainness of my features and the light dusting of freckles that crossed over the bridge of my nose spilling onto my cheeks. Without another look I stepped out of the bathroom, walking across the warm oak floor into my bedroom, opening the doors of the wardrobe inspecting my choices of outfit for The Emerald. What I would wear to the taverns certainly would not be acceptable for tonight’s affair. After a few minutes of deliberating I settled on a pair of crimson leather trousers, black ankle boots and a pearlescent silk shirt that had been specially crafted for me by the Mermaids that lived in the bay of Askith. It left little to the imagination with its low V-neck and carefully placed slits on the back of the shirt that gave glimpses of the black lace undergarments I had chosen to wear.  
After managing to get my hair to behave and fall straight pass my shoulders, I rewarded myself with a few glasses of the newly imported whiskey that Milo had gotten for me on his last trip up to the northern kingdoms. The chiming of the doorbell kept me from pouring another, placing it back carefully in the cabinet I descended the staircase down into the entrance hall. Taking once last look at my reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror that was hung in the entrance way I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself for having to deal with the crowd that liked to hang out at The Emerald.  
Amira stood on the steps outside the town house, leaning against the brass railing, she was wearing a dress that looked like I had been weaved with pure starlight and I expected that it most likely was. She had matched it with a pair of silver heels and her hair now fell in loose waves, cascading over her shoulders and the tops of her wings.  
“So, subtle wasn’t the look you were going for, right?” Smirking I stepped out, enchanting the front door locked behind myself as I joined Amira out on the steps.  
“And you’re just a total picture of modesty in that shirt, which I’m sure shows more of your skin than it covers” Amira laughed, “Besides I like to make the effort, just to show those pompous entitled high society people that they shouldn’t ever have doubted the pair of us”.  
Linking my arm with Amira’s, I kissed her softly on the cheek. “You’re truly the best friend I could have ever wished for. Now let’s unleash the rebels of Askith on The Emerald” I smirked, an air of mischief in my voice as we descended the steps to the carriage that waited for us at the bottom.  
The warm summer night had allowed for us to travel in an open top carriage, which attracted a lot of attention from the people of Askith who were making their way through the streets when they realised exactly who it was that were sat in the carriage. There probably wasn’t a soul in Askith who didn’t have some idea as to who were, after all we’d broken down every barrier that had been placed in front of us to shun us from the society that were so scared of the different that we were. Instead we had risen above it and created our own social circle, where those who were different were openly accepted and rather than oppress we encouraged and nurtured those who found themselves on the outside. It had given us a certain level of notoriety that had allowed for us to be allowed access to exclusive parts of the city, including The Emerald and several other places that before had been known to be reserved for those that ran in the higher classes. The Emerald was the most exclusive club in the city, a private member only club that was set up in the hills overlooking the city.  
Though I could safely say that I would have much rather of been attending ‘Lyria’s’ a tavern in the down town district that was run by a flame haired vampire who kept the best selection of whiskey I had ever seen. Looking at the excitement that lit up Amira’s face as we got closer to The Emerald, I knew that for one night I could put up with being out of my comfort zone. There was also the bonus that tonight our whole group were back together after us all being away on various trips over the last few months.  
The Emerald was in a part of the hills that had long ago been hit by a serious rock slide, destroying many the buildings in the area, many abandoned now as people had moved to safer areas. One building had managed to remain on the outskirts, a large warehouse the only damage caused was the roof having caved in in various parts. Rather than have this repaired, the notorious warlock, Elijah Mayfair, who owned the club had simply removed the entire roof and cast a strong illusion enchantment, that kept the outside weather from entering the club but allowed for those who attended to stare up the star lit night sky. Inside the warehouse was split into two floors, the second floor was suspended with large chains and beams, it contained the private booths that looked down on the dance floor below. The lower floor consisted of an enchanted dance floor and several alcoves around the side allowing for privacy, as well as three different bars.  
As the carriage came to a stop the bouncers noticed us right away and immediately walked over to the carriage, leaving a queue of rather annoyed patrons who were waiting to be let in muttering under their breath. They were both mountain orcs, towering over everyone, their skin a dark grey covered in various tribal marks, elongated incisors pushing passed their lower lips. They dipped their heads in respect to Amira, who all rebellion aside was still the daughter of the Duke and that commanded respect nonetheless, however they did not offer me the same respect but simply peered at me from the corner of their eyes. Many could not understand why Amira had remained my friend after what had happened, they thought she should hate me for ruining her life. They were the narrow-minded sort though that were unable to see pass the constraints that had been created amongst our society, that they thought should be adhered to.  
“Lady Orion, welcome back, to your usual booth?” The larger of the orcs asked as he offered his hand to help Amira down from the carriage, I didn’t bother waiting for anyone to offer me their hand and got out the carriage from the other side and walked round.  
“Yes, please Michael. Have the others already arrived?” Amira asked as we followed behind the two orcs toward the entrance of the club, getting a few glares from those who had been queuing as we were led straight passed the velvet rope barrier.  
“They arrived shortly before you, I showed them up to the booth” Michael replied with a nod as we entered the main club.  
My violet eyes adjusted to the sudden dimness of the club, taking in the large crowd that were already on the dance floor, as we were led through the main entrance and up the stairs to the left that were guarded by another pair of mountain orcs who lifted the chain to let us through. Members of all the races were present in the club, humans, orcs, elves, fae, vampires and mermaids. That was the bonus to The Emerald, there was always a variety of people that travelled to the exclusive club, which meant occasionally I could find people that weren’t so offended by the genetic combination I had been born with.  
A sudden drop in temperature had the hairs on the back of my neck rise and my muscles tensed, my magic already bubbling and straining against my mental vault at the thought of danger. Turning my head, I caught the subtle movement from the shadows that had crept closer and arched a brow as a figure emerged from them, the shadows swirling and twisting into a lace dress that was decorated with dazzling purple jewels. The owner of the dress was a petite woman, whose curves filled out the dress in an attractive way, her crimson hair was pulled up in a twisted knot, drawing attention to the diamond encrusted choker around her neck. Pair that with her pure black eyes and the brilliant red of her lips, Waverly Lyon looked devilishly delicious and was everything you expected a centuries old vampire to be.  
“You’re lucky I didn’t hit you with a comet of witch light then Ms Lyon” I smirked as she leapt forward wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace.  
“Oh, hush little Q, you’d never damage a brilliantly red strand of hair on my head. Besides I like to make sure you’re still as quick as you were before sitting behind a desk all day as a ‘job’” Waverly laughed, the sound was melodic and certainly infectious as I smiled brightly at her.  
“Watch out waves, she’s a grump because I made her come here instead of letting her slum it in yet another down town tavern. So, she may just give you a little shock if you get too close” Amira teased as the two orcs gestured to the booth in front of us, where two others were sat, glasses of alcohol in hand.  
The suitably handsome male on the left was Milo Vanderbilt, a wealthy merchant who had been part of the Rebels of Askith since its inception when we were ten years old on the playing field. His copper hair was cropped short, a loose-fitting turquoise shirt unbuttoned to his chest, revealed the muscular physique he’d gained from charting ships across the kingdoms, his skin was tanned from the days in the sun and his hands and arms were decorated with various scars from the run ins he’d had with pirates and other ocean creatures. The most noticeable of the scars that Milo had gotten was the run that ran from the left side of his jaw and across the bridge of his nose, stopping just above his right eye, a wound he had been dealt by a particularly nasty sea serpent and her razor-sharp barbs. Milo was what was known as an elemental, a magical being who could control the weather, a handy power when you needed to reach a destination quicker and could summon the winds to assist or calm the rough ocean waves.  
Sat next to him was Vincent Anders, a talented fae who had a flare for creating some of the most sort after fashion designs in the kingdom. His dread locked hair fell loose past his shoulders, weaved with small fae totems that glistened under the clubs lighting. Today he wore one of his trade mark three-piece suits, it was slate grey in colour, paired with a black silk shirt. Vincent had made a point of introducing himself at a high society function a year or so back, that myself and Amira had snuck in to after being refused invitations. Having been inspired by the way in which we had embraced our differences and done away with the high society and their attempts to usher us into silence, Vincent had wanted to be able to stand with us. Since then he had been part of our dysfunctional family and had been a voice of reason for some of our more explosive ideas.  
“Ladies, we were starting to think that you were going to stand us up” Vincent slid out from the booth, embracing both myself and Amira, kissing us lightly on the cheeks.  
“I had been considering drinking all the champagne so that it wouldn’t go to waste” Milo joked, his trademark grin tugging at the edge of his lips, before he too stood and embraced us both.  
We all sat down at the booth, Waverly pouring two glasses for me before sitting next to me. Her own glass was filled with a much darker liquid, which some found disturbing, but we had all grown accustom to our friend’s dietary requirements. It didn’t stop Waverly from being able to enjoy the alcohol or eat food, but without regular consumption the effects would set in rapidly and controlling the hunger would become impossible. Leaning back in the soft leather of the booth, I smiled warmly as I listened to my friends explaining where and what they had been up to since we had last seen one another. Milo had been up in the northern seas trading with the nomads, whilst Vincent had been commissioned to design a series of dresses for the ruling family of Meray and Waverly had been carrying out several contracts for the city guard in relation to criminals that needed locating… and disposing of.  
The drinks flowed along with the laughter and storytelling, interrupted occasionally by Waverly demanding we dance when certain songs were played. I’d forgotten about Amira’s earlier conversation in the study, at least I had until a spot light flew across to the south entrance of the club and all the revellers seemed to stop and dip their heads in respect as they cleared a path directly through the centre of the dance floor. Amira shot me a glance from across the booth and she didn’t need to say anything more, I knew exactly who had just arrived. Karla DeVere, the crown princess of Askith and my ex. If there had ever been a walking embodiment of light and hope then it was Karla, she was every part the regal princess, her blonde hair fell in loose curls, a dress of pure white lace clung to her curves, glistening jewellery decorated her fingers, wrists and neck, only to be completed with the delicate tiara that was set with the emerald jewels that Askith was famous for.  
My stomach twisted, and my heart beat started to increase rapidly which caused Waverly to float over and place a reassuring hand on my shoulder. To say things had been less than amicable between myself and Karla was probably the understatement of the year. It hadn’t gone well when news had broken that the princess of Askith was dating an outcast who was in no way a suitable match. The pressure and constant intrusion on my privacy had started to cause fractures in the relationship, arguing happened more often and then finally one night the argument got out of hand. My magic had lashed out, shattering every glass object in Karla’s apartment, that was attached to the royal palace. Horrified by the outburst and seeing the cut on her cheek from one of the stray bits of glass, I had told her it was over. We’d been fighting over the fact that she didn’t understand why I didn’t want to at least try and fit in with the high society more, she’d questioned if I had truly loved her when I’d said I wasn’t a part of that world, her world. Since that night, we hadn’t spoken or seen one another, always making sure to see our friends separately and not be at the same social events. Tonight, was the first time in six months I had seen the princess and it was as hard as I’d imagined it would be, maybe even worse.  
Karla had crossed the dance floor, smiling and greeting those that she knew politely, before being led up the staircase to the private booths. Milo and Vincent were the first to greet her, before Amira and then Waverly, who reluctantly let go of my shoulder with a reassuring smile before going to embrace Karla. Biting the corner of my lip, I kept my eyes down, looking at the empty glass in my hand, wishing that I could disappear as quickly as the alcohol that had been in it had.  
“Quinn”  
The familiar sound of my name coming from those lips had my heart stop for a single beat, before I finally raised my head to look at her.  
“Hello Karla” This was worse than I had thought it would be as our eyes met for the first time in so many months, so much had been left unsaid and it felt like we were two strangers now.  
The rest of the group shifted awkwardly before Amira announced that she needed some help getting more drinks, which apparently meant everyone needed to help her as they disappeared into the crowd. Leaving myself and Karla to look around at anything other than each other. How was it possible that this was what had happened after two years of being so madly in love?  
“Ami up to her usual tricks of trying to fix things, I hadn’t actually thought she was serious when she said that you would be here. I’d assumed you’d be too busy with your new down town friends to show up somewhere like this now” Karla said a hint of disdain in her voice as she moved to sit down across from me.  
I guess I should have expected a few underhand comments, really it was the least that I deserved but it still frustrated me that she was unable to see passed the restricted views her family had taught her, even after having been with me for that time. Setting the glass down on the table I shook my head wandering what on earth Amira had been thinking about getting the pair of us in the same room together.  
“I don’t want to argue with you Kar, we both know that is never something that ends well” It was hard to look at her, to notice the scar just above her right cheek that was so visible in its pink colour against her pale skin.  
“Six months, I waited for you to send a letter to try and come and see me, but there was nothing. You just vanished and the only way I know you’re okay is through Amira or when you’ve done something to cause the gossip wheels to turn” Karla snapped as she leaned forward, eyes pinning me to the booth.  
“We both know that even if I had turned up that things wouldn’t have worked out, we’re two very different people from very different worlds. I was never going to be accepted as the partner to the future queen of Askith. Our days were numbered, and we were foolish to ever think we could have been anything more” My words felt sharp and I knew they’d cut deep when I saw the glistening of tears in the corners of Karla’s eyes.  
This had been the very reason I’d avoided Karla for all this time, it was painful to be this blunt with her, to act as if it hadn’t shattered my heart into a thousand pieces when I had walked away. I’d spent so much time convincing myself that it had been the right thing to do but with Karla sat here now it just made it harder to battle down the raging storm of emotions that I had when it came to the blonde-haired beauty.  
“There were many things I thought you were Quinn but being heartless was never one of them. If lying to yourself is the way you deal with what you’ve done, then I won’t beg you to look me in the eye and tell me that this was a mistake” Her voice trembled and all I wanted to do was reach out for her hand to try and take away some of the pain. But I stopped myself, placing my hands in my lap and taking a deep breath to calm the magic that was coursing like lightening through my veins.  
“Clearly, you’ve moved on… to some elf girl, well I hope you don’t fool her into loving you the way you did to me” Karla snapped her voice full of hurt and anger, her feelings were more than justified but the mention of Elinor had me on the backfoot, I hadn’t though Amira would have been so reckless as to share that information with Karla.  
“Amira should really learn to mind her own business. As for Elinor, she is a friend and nothing more so there is no need for her to be dragged into our issues” I replied calmly, though my hands were clenched into tight fists under the table.  
The timing couldn’t have been better as the others returned to the table, before any more heated words could be exchanged. They brought with them more bottle of rum and whiskey, as well as a variety of shots. Amira gave me an apologetic glance, acknowledgement that she may have miscalculated the situation after seeing the look of anger on my face and the tears in Karla’s eyes. This was not how I had thought things would be with Karla, she had been the great love that I had thought would be forever, only it was torn away and as much as I wished to go back there just didn’t seem a way for that to be possible.  
“Excuse me, I’m just going to get some fresh air” Pushing myself up from the booth I shook my head when Waverly and Vincent offered to accompany me, all I wanted was five minutes alone to process this awful night.  
*  
Stepping out into the cool night air, I took a deep breath, looking up at the stars scattered across the sky. I wandered if my life would be easier if I just packed up and disappeared like my mother had but that would mean letting the high society win and run me out of the city, something they’d been trying so hard to do since I was a kid. Finding a circle of large rocks round the side of the building I took a seat on one, debating if I was going to go back in the club or not. Karla was everything I had thought I’d wanted but then it had all fallen apart so rapidly that I hadn’t really taken the time to process it. Instead I’d just gotten busier with work and spent my nights exploring the taverns of down town and other less respectable establishments. Now having to come face to face with Karla again it brought all those emotions rushing back that I had tried so hard to bury and ignore.  
A high-pitched scream, followed by an ear shattering explosion, broke the silent night and as I turned to look at the club, wild flames of green and blue magic were engulfing the roof, breaking through the enchantments on the building. My violet eyes squinted against the brightness but managed to catch a glimpse of multiple shadowy figures descending on the club, hoods covering their faces.  
In the whole time I had been in Askith there had never been outbreaks of violence, it had been years since the rebel upheaval that was quashed by the city guard and the royal army, when a distant cousin to the King had tried to seize power of the kingdom with his rogue band of followers. Since then things had been peaceful, it appeared that was all about to change though as more screaming and shouting came from inside the club, some people already rushing out of the various exits.  
Sprinting across the clearing, my mind unlocked the vault allowing the true depth of my power to be accessed, my fingers sparking with pure energy as I forced my way through the crowds of people who were running in the opposite direction. The orcs from earlier made to stop me but soon changed their mind as they caught sight of my glowing eyes and the magic forming around my hands. Quinn Monroe was not a force to be reckoned with and they had clearly gaged that as they moved out of the way, instead moving to try and create some sort of organisation amongst the panicked revellers.  
When I got inside smoke filled the air, the heat stung my eyes and the ash stuck in the back of my throat as I breathed in. Chaos had erupted inside the club, panicked people screaming out and rushing to find an exit as balls of magical energy rained down, knocking people to the ground or sending brickwork from the building flying in all directions. My heart raced as I pushed past people, desperately searching for my friends, with the private booths being up close to the roof, I tried not to imagine what destruction had been caused. Taking the stairs three at a time, I sent out my own blasts of magic to defuse those that were being hurled by the hooded figures that were now spreading out through the building. As I got to the top I immediately saw Waverly, her body was shrouded in shadows and smoke, all that I could make out were the pure red eyes and her elongated fangs as she moved with supernatural speed, snapping the necks of the hooded figures closest to her.  
Milo and Vincent were a few feet away combining their power to create a shield around those trapped on the upper floor as parts of the roof came crashing in. Amira was stood still as a statue as she summoned the power of the white order, bright light emitting from her body, casting outwards to slam into the assailants that got too close to the power. I could see them all, apart from Karla.  
Charging forward I knocked both hooded figures and revellers out the way, pushing myself closer to my friends, frantically searching for any sign of Karla or her magic amongst them. Nothing. Where the hell was she.  
“Waverly!” I cried out as I got close enough to see her shadowy form.  
She instantly morphed into herself, shadows disappearing as she grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the way of a magical blast that had been centimetres away from my head. “They’ve got Karla!”  
Her words hit me harder than the blast would have, everything slowing down as the words sunk in. I felt physically sick, but then the rage took over and my magic began to rupture unable to contain itself. Waverly took a step away as my hands begun to tremble and my body shook with the immense power that was fighting to breakout.  
“Where…” It was the only word I could get out, gritting my teeth together as I struggled to keep control of myself.  
“I don’t know. They just appeared and surrounded us before we even had time to react they had grabbed her, that’s when the explosions started” Waverly shook her head an expression of despair pulling at her features.  
My mind was racing a hundred miles an hour as I processed what Waverly had told me, this was really happening. Someone was making an attack on the royal family of Askith and they were succeeding. A hooded figure was running toward us, their eyes glowing from beneath the hood as they summoned their magic. With a cry of anger, I finally let my power take control, a violent burst of violet light shot from my hands, turning the hooded figure into mist before they even had time to think of casting a shield against me. Whoever they were they had picked the wrong person to fight today. More appeared and without hesitation I ran forward, leaving Waverly and the others behind as I met them head on, deflecting their blows before striking out with my own sending them crashing over the barriers to the dance floor below.  
One of them made to grab me, but with a well-timed duck and punch to the stomach that was reinforced by my magic they were soon a crumpled heap on the floor. Looking round I searched the upper floor for any sign of Karla, she wasn’t there but as I turned I caught a glimpse of blonde hair and the reflection of light from the tiara she was wearing. A group of about four hooded people had hold of her on the lower floor, dragging her in what looked to be a set of enchanted chains across the dance floor to the northside exit.  
“Quinn, wait!” Amira yelled above the chaos, but I didn’t stop, I vaulted over the railings, plummeting down to the floor below.  
Bracing my knees, I hit the ground, a crater forming on my impact. The raw power coursing through my veins took over, lifting me from the crouched position I had landed in, instantly locking in on Karla and the group that had hold of her, they were smashing open the escape doors.  
Charging across the dance floor, my body ducked and weaved through the carnage, avoiding the fallen rubble and magical blasts that flew across the club. The gap was closing between myself and the hooded figures, my arms raising as I summoned all the power I could into forming pulsating orbs of power in the palms of my hands. Just as I was about the let the energy erupt from my hands a figure blurred past me, and then I was flying across the dance floor, arms wrapped around my waist as the blur I’d seen tackled me to the ground.  
“Noooo!” I roared in anger as I collided with the rubble, just in time to see the last of the group disappear with Karla; whose eyes were wild with fear as she had watched me be thrown away from her just as I had been within a few feet of reaching her.  
Grabbing the arms of the person who had tackled me I flipped them over, pinning them viciously beneath me, my knee pressed down on their chest as I raised my fist ready to let my power destroy them for stopping me from being able to save Karla.  
“Quinn, stop!”  
Frozen by the familiar voice and finally seeing through my haze of anger, I realised that the person I had pinned to the floor was Elinor, her white hair was covered in dirt from the ash and debris that was falling around us, and her icy blue eyes were glowing as brightly like my own violet ones had been. She was dressed in a leather corset and leather pants, a belt of small silver daggers around her waist and instead of her usual bracelets she wore leather bracers that also glistened with a knife in each. This was a far cry from the loose flowing dresses and casual wear I was used to seeing her in when we’d spent time together.  
“What are you doing here?!” My magic sparked but slowly reigned itself back in, though I didn’t move from pinning Elinor to the ground.  
“It’s a trap, all of this… they wanted you to go after her… they’re here for you Quinn” Elinor spoke through broken breaths, though made no sudden moves to get me off her, keeping her hands where I could see them the whole time.  
Hearing what she said I frowned, why would anyone be after me? Shaking my head, I finally pushed myself up, letting Elinor get up from the ground. The screams of the party goers and the crashing of magical blasts began to fade, and my vision was starting to blur, something wasn’t right. I tried to reach out to steady myself but all I remember next was the motion of falling.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:  
Hushed voices and the sound of pacing footsteps, soft sheets and the familiar scent of summer flowers, home. My body felt like lead, muscles screaming out in pain at the slightest movement I made, my head was foggy, and I couldn’t focus enough to make out what the voices were saying. Something was very wrong that I was sure of but what exactly I couldn’t quite workout.   
“Try not to move, the poison is still lingering. Waverly drained as much as she could but some of its still in there. She’s certain it’ll wear off though, it’s a rare paralysis poison, in a few more hours you should be okay though” Amira’s voice broke through the fog, her hand holding mine gently as the other placed the cold cloth on my brow.   
The touch of the cold made me suddenly aware of how hot my body was, it was as if flames were boiling my blood. Letting out a groan of discomfort I attempted to move again which sent violent shots pain rippling through me, dragging me back down into the darkness as I passed out.   
*  
“Quinn… hey you awake?”   
Elinor’s voice now. it stirred me from the slumber I’d been in, my body slowly returning to its normal functions as the poison had begun to finally leave my system.   
“Get out…” I growled at her, opening my eyes to see her leaning against the wall at the end of the bed, still wearing the leather attire she’d been in at the club.   
Her brow furrowed as she pushed away from the wall, taking slow calculated steps around the bed, bringing herself to be stood by my side. There was something different, I couldn’t put my finger on it, mainly because my head still felt like someone had dropped a boulder on it, but this was not the same elf that I had thought I’d known. No, the Elinor I had met was so carefree, relaxed, living for the next party and an artist who would start painting or drawing the moment inspiration came to her. The elf here, the one stood my bed was the opposite of all of that, her face serious, body firm and trained to move with calculated precision, she looked like she would sooner draw one of the knives on her belt then pick up a paint brush.  
“Please, I need to try and explain why I did what I did. Quinn you’re in danger, serious danger” A fleck of the Elinor I knew came through as she pleaded with me her ice blue eyes softening as she dropped down into the arm chair that had been moved to be by the bed.   
Trying to push myself up into a sitting position, I hissed at the sharp pain that shot across my abdomen. Looking down I saw that a blood-stained bandage was wrapped around my stomach, my hand moved and tentatively touched it, only causing me to hiss in pain again.   
“Vincent stitched you up, the blade hit you before I was able to get to you. They wanted you to chase them, it was a trap. Had another blade hit you then there is every chance the poison would have stopped your heart” Elinor spoke softly, pouring a glass of water from the jug on the table.   
“I could have got to her… you stopped me and now they have the princess of Askith. Do you understand what that means? It’s a declaration of war on the kingdom one that I could have stopped if it wasn’t for you and now you’re telling me that this is all an elaborate plan to get to me? Why would anyone care about me? I’m an outcast, a mongrel, tainted with lesser blood” Reluctantly I took the glass of water from her my mouth dry from the hours id been in and out of consciousness. “Who are you? Because you might look like the Elinor I know but you sure as hell aren’t acting like her”.  
Elinor recoiled slightly, a twitch if her lips was telling enough that she wasn’t comfortable with the subject being turned on to her. To hell with it though, she could feel a slight amount of discomfort, I wanted answers.   
“Look its complicated and I want to tell you Quinn but there’s a lot and right now is not the time for me to tell you. What I need you to understand is that I was protecting you and I know you’re angry about Karla, but we’ll get her back. I can’t let the, Resurrectionists get to you” Elinor shifted in the arm chair, leaning forward to look at me, her eyes meeting mine. “Please Quinn, I need you to trust me, no matter how much you don’t want to right now…”  
As I’d been about to snap a very rude reply at her, the door opened, Amira and Waverly appeared both changed out of the dresses they had been wearing at the club. Now they were in more sensible outfits of plain black trousers, riding boots and riding shirts. Amira gave me a gentle smile, whilst Waverly was straight across the room her fingers working with a ghostly touch as she unwrapped the bandages her nose wrinkling at the smelled of old dried blood.   
“Pass me a wash cloth” Waverly didn’t look at Elinor as she spoke to her, simply held her hand out waiting for the cloth. I could sense the tension between the pair of them and it was almost overpowering the tension I had with Elinor.   
Elinor obliged without saying a word passing over a wash cloth and moving the bowl of water to the bed next to me. Waverly worked quickly cleaning away the blood, glancing at me every time I let out a slight groan of pain. The fresh bandage was soon on and then dirty one along with the bowl of water and cloth were vanished by Amira with a flick of her hand. Then an awkward silence fell over the room, the three women glancing between one another before finally looking at me. The concern in Amira’s face was enough to let me know that what had happened to me was bad, really bad.   
“You’ve been out of things for a couple days now Q, things aren’t good. The city is on a lockdown, the city guard have been given increased control of any way in or out of the city, they’re certain that the ‘Resurrectionists’ are still in the city but Waverly’s contacts on the outside have reported very different things. They’re saying that there are routes out of the city that the guards don’t know about, ancient long forgotten ones…” Amira sat on the end of the bed, her hand reaching out to hold mine gently as she spoke, “it’s been confirmed that the princess was taken… she hasn’t been since being at the Emerald”   
My head was pounding with pain, the more I listened the worse it got, my vault of power was still drained which was I knew was slowing my healing process. I’d spent it all on that blast I’d been intending to unleash on the hooded figures who had grabbed Karla.  
“Get out… all of you just get out!” I yelled at them my voice cracking as emotions flooded my body, I pulled my hand away from Amira with what strength I had.   
“Please, Q” Amira pleaded as she tried to take my hand, but I moved it away again.   
“Leave, I want you all out of my house, now!” I shook my head as Waverly also tried to take a step close to the bed.   
Elinor stood up from the chair, blue eyes fixed on me and for a moment, I wanted to forgive her when I saw the pain hidden behind them, but then I had a flash back of me pinning her to the floor and how angry I had been. She bowed her head, not saying a word before turning and leaving the room. Amira and Waverly exchanged a look, I knew they were weighing up whether to argue but they too turned to leave after pressing light kisses on my forehead.   
Finally, the door closed, and the room was silent, then the tears began to fall, slowly at first but then I found my body trembling as I cried harder. The mixture of exhaustion, pain and realisation that Karla was gone catching up now that there was nobody in the room to see the emotions flooding out of me. I couldn’t believe that because of me Karla, the princess of Askith was in mortal danger, she may already be dead, and it would be all my fault. There I was thinking I’d ruined her life by breaking up with her, when really, I’d ruined it from the day she had met me because maybe if we had never known each other then she would be living her life with no risk. I turned on my side, wincing through the tears at the pain that rippled across my abdomen, that was the last thing I remembered before slipping into the darkness of a nightmare filled sleep.   
*  
Three days had passed, not a soul had visited the house since I had sent them away, not even Rory had appeared, though I knew he’d still been working because when I had finally found the strength to get out of bed and stumble my way to the study all the paperwork was up to date and sat in a neat pile. Appointments rearranged and notices out that I was closed until further notice, all enquiries to be left in writing. What had I done to deserve such good people in my life?   
Sat in the leather chair at the desk, I held the glass of whiskey in my hand, staring out of the balcony doors that I had opened. I didn’t have a way to send for Amira, not with Rory being absent and I couldn’t even dress in anything that would be acceptable for riding, so that restricted me from riding to her families’ home. With the balcony doors open though, maybe there would be a chance that Amira would notice the gesture that I was ready to see people again. After the tears, the anger had come, then the despair and finally this morning the realisation that all of this was pointless, it wasn’t going to help Karla. No, there was only one way I could help her, and I was sure that my friends would be deeply against the idea, but someone had to get Karla back and it was my fault she was taken in the first place.   
A few more glasses of whiskey and a couple of hours passed by and I was starting to wander if my friends had taken real offence to their banishment. Just as I was about to give up, I felt the rush of the cool summer wind on my face and the gentle tap of Amira’s shoes as she landed on the balcony. Pushing myself up from the chair, I set the glass down and started to move slowly toward the balcony.  
“Damn it Quinn Monroe, see this is why I didn’t want to leave you. Look at the state of you!” Amira exclaimed as she rushed across the room, wings tucking in as she slipped her arm around me as I stumbled slightly.  
“I’m f-fine, just had f-few whiskeys” My words slurred more than I had thought they would and as Amira’s arm wrapped around me my body betrayed me as it slumped against hers desperate for the support. “Sure, just a few huh? You’re an absolute state, when was the last time you bathed?” Amira’s nose wrinkled as she held me up, “Come on, let’s go get you sorted out”  
Before I could protest, Amira scooped me up in her arms using her magic to support me as we left the study, heading back down the corridor to my rooms. Amira set me down on the bed, before disappearing through the door on the other side of the room, the sound of the taps turning and the rush of water soon following as she filled up the deep copper bath I’d had installed a brief time after my mother had left, an advance in the pipping of the houses had finally allowed for hot water to be constantly accessible rather than having to boil endless buckets to bathe with.   
A few minutes later and Amira reappeared, picking me back up and carrying me into the bathing room, setting me down gently on the side of the bath, she helped me take off the loose linen shirt I’d slipped on and the matching trousers, before finally taking the bandage off to reveal the several inches long wound that was currently an angry red colour, dried blood stained round the stitches.   
“Next time you decide to have a tantrum can you make sure you’re actually capable of looking after yourself” Amira huffed angrily, helping to lower me into the hot water.   
I growled as the water met the stitches but soon adjusted, relaxing into the water, breathing in the scented oils that Amira had added to it. Tilting my head back, I looked up at the ceiling for a moment before tilting my head to look at Amira who was sat on a wooden stool at the end of the bath, a frown still creasing her features as she looked at me.   
“I’m sorry for sending you away Ami, I just needed a little time to get my head around things. How are the others?” I realised that in my anger the other night I hadn’t even bothered to ask if the rest of my friends had gotten out of the club okay.  
“Just this once I’ll let you off, but next time I will not be so forgiving” Amira said sternly before a wide smile gave her away, “As for everyone else, they’re good, well as good as can be all things considered. Waverly disappeared the night you sent us away, she went to see what her dark and twisty sources can tell her about this group of hoods. Vincent and Milo have been staying at my apartment downtown, since they couldn’t watch you, they decided I was the next best choice”  
“Elinor...” Shifting my weight, I lent myself against the side of the bath letting the hot water soothe my aching muscles.   
“Hmm yes, the elf, that’s where things get a little more complicated. In the sense that she has completely vanished without telling us a single thing. Though just from the fact that she saved you and knew who those people were, I’m going to guess there is a lot that she isn’t telling us right now” Amira ran her hands through her long raven hair, brushing it back from her face before leaning her elbows on the edge of the bath.   
Looking at my hands in the water it was my turn to frown, had I been that awful to Elinor? So awful that she’d decided I wasn’t worth helping now? Not for the first time in the last 72 hours I really wished I’d finally wake up and find that this had all been a bad dream after a heavy night of drinking. Sadly, though I knew that wasn’t going to happen, the wall to real pain across my abdomen and the drained level that my power still struggled at were all too real.   
“I’m going to find Karla, and before you try to tell me I can’t, you won’t change my mind. This mess is apparently all because of me, so I’m the one who needs to try and fix it. If it isn’t too late” As I spoke I sat myself up as much as I could, trying to convey the stubbornness in my body language.   
“That is exactly what we all expected you to say, which is why we are all going to find Karla. We’re not just going to let you go running off on your own, wherever we must go, we’ll all be there. Karla is our friend too” Amira replied not a hint of surprise in her voice of face at what I had just told her. I’d really neem expecting more resistance to the idea, I’d planned a whole speech for when Amira had tried to tell me that I couldn’t do it.   
“You can’t all just stop what’s going on in your own lives to have to help me” I protested, unsure that I was willing to allow my friends to put themselves in danger after Karla had already been taken.  
“Look it’s not really your choice and nothing you say is going to change our minds. Now let’s get you dressed and fed. Then maybe we can get the others round and try and figure out what the hell is going on in this city right now” Amira said firmly as she got up from the stool, grabbing a towel and leaving in where she had been sat before wandering back into the bedroom.   
As I wrapped the soft white towel around myself I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror on the other side of the room. I looked like I had been on a wild weekend and hadn’t known when to call it quits, my features were sunken, and my skin was an off-white colour. I’d never experienced what using all your magic felt like and as I saw my reflection I hoped I never had to feel it again because it was awful.   
Walking out of the bathroom I spotted the clothes that Amira had set out on the bed for me, but there was no sign of her in the room. As I sat on the edge of the bed I heard the kitchen door open and then the sound of various pots being moved around. I wandered what I had done to end up with such loyal friends, it never stopped to amaze me that even after all this time and the number of questionable things I’d done, Amira was always there to pick up the pieces.   
The silk shirt was gentle against my wound and the linen pants fitted comfortably, it was refreshing to be in the clean clothes and feeling clean myself. Twisting my hair up in a knot, I caught the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen and immediately headed down the corridor before taking the stairs two at a time to the ground floor. As I opened the kitchen door I was shocked to see that Milo, Vincent and Waverly were all sat around the oak table on the other side of the room, maps and various pieces of paper spread out in front of them.  
“Must have missed my invite to the super-secret meeting” I announced as they all stopped talking at once and turned to look at me as I entered the room with Amira following closely behind.   
Waverly practically flew across the room, wrapping her arms around me tightly, only loosening them when I let out a groan of pain. She stepped back, but her hands rested on my shoulders, her black eyes running up and down my body, assessing the poor state that it was in.   
“I want to be angry at you but when you look like this its hard too. Come, sit down and have something to eat before you disappear” Waverly said softly as she guided me across the room to one of the empty seats at the table.   
Milo and Vincent were both dressed in riding outfits, their jackets unbuttoned to reveal the black shirts underneath. Judging from their windswept appearances they hadn’t long arrived at the townhouse, having travelled across the city from Amira’s apartment. Leaning back in the chair, my stomach growled aggressively as the plate of food was set down in front of me by Amira. It was only now seeing and smelling food that I realised how long it had been since I’d last had a meal. Giving Amira a thankful smile, I started cramming the food in my mouth, letting out a content sigh at the warmth and taste.   
“Not sure any of that touched the side, Quinn” Vincent chuckled as I pushed the empty plate away from me a few minutes later.   
“Well like Amira said earlier, I clearly shouldn’t be left to my own devices next time I get stabbed” I poked my tongue out at Vincent before drinking half the glass of water that Amira had also put down on the table next to me.   
As I set the glass down I finally let myself look over the map that was pinned out on the table, it was a detailed drawing of the whole of Askith and the main city in the centre. Various crosses and pins had been placed across the city and a few scattered in the surrounding forests, marking out old ruins or some of the smaller villages that existed outside of the city walls. A small token in the shape of a crown was placed where the mountain range of Askith was about ten or so miles from the city walls.   
“Is that where you think she is?” I asked gesturing to the crown, leaning in closer to the look at the rest of the map.   
“From what I’ve been able to gather from the contacts I have spoken to, this is where they believe the group that has called themselves The Resurrectionists have set up shop. Not a lot seems to be known about them, but they seem to have grown from the radicals that survived the civil war decades ago” Waverly explained as she stood up, pointing at various locations on the map, “These seem to be old smuggler routes that were used during the civil war, most were thought to have been bricked up, but these two here near The Emerald were missed, that’s how they got in and out before the city guards were able to find them”.  
“Didn’t all support of the rebellion die when Ezekiel did? Why would it resurface now, there has been peace for so long” I asked looking at the others, who looked as confused as me at what Waverly was telling us.   
“We all thought it had, but it seems they just went deeper underground and have been biding their time and recruiting new lost souls to support this. Honestly that’s not the weirdest part of what I have been told though” Waverly frowned as she took a seat next to me, her pure black eyes glancing between us all before settling back on me, “A fae I know, who lives out in the forests, she’s a little um out there but every time I’ve sought her out for information it has always been sound. I saw her yesterday and I haven’t seen her so scared before. She started rambling about how dark magic was tainting the forest, wildlife has become scared and the plants and trees are starting to decay the closer you get to the mountains” Waverly paused, “She says that this group, they’re using dark ancient magic and they’re looking to raise Ezekiel and his commanders”  
All of us looked from Waverly to one another, a cold silence washing over the room as we took in exactly what she was saying. We’d all grown up on stories of the ancients and the dark magic that had come to existence when a small group of ancients had broken away craving more power than the others. The stories had been of how the good ancients had sacrificed themselves to entomb the evil ones and then become one with the earth so that balance could be maintained between the warring forces. That was what had created the river of magic that coursed through the earth beneath the kingdoms, especially here in Askith, the founding kingdom of the Ancients.  
“So, you’re telling me that some crazy ass bunch of cultists who are worshipping the dark ancients have got Karla, and plan to somehow resurrect her distant family relative who tried to kill her great great grandfather?” My hands gripped the edge of the table as sharp ripples of magic coursed through my body, it was the first time in the last few days that my magic had been strong enough to do anything.   
Milo who was sat to me left, placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, soothing my magic with his own and relaxing the muscles that had tensed because of it. Looking to him I offered him a slight smile of thanks for making sure I didn’t end up causing myself anymore damage.   
“Yes, from what I have been told and researched myself that very much seems to be the case. Milo and Vincent have been in the city library as well, charming their way passed those snooty librarians to be allowed short periods of time with the guarded texts. From what they suggest there is a very real possibility that with the right amount of power and sacrifices this is a very real possibility” The concern and slight fear in Waverly’s eyes was more than enough confirmation to know that if a centuries old Vampire was concerned then we all should be.   
Amira stood from the table, her wings stretching out slightly before tucking back in as she wandered back into the kitchen, uncharacteristically quiet she busied herself with clearing up the dishes and pans she’d used to make me food. Vincent was also in silent thought at what Waverly had told us, his focus on the map, as he placed a few more crosses on the map. Milo kept his hand on my shoulder though he too kept quiet, as we all processed exactly what this could mean for Askith and more importantly Karla who was now a prisoner to these mad people.   
“They wanted me, that is what Elinor said when she was here the other day. Has anyone been able to tell you more about that Waverly?” The silence was broken, and I noticed that Amira had stopped scrubbing at the pan she’d already cleaned twice when I had finally spoken and mentioned Elinor.   
Waverly wandered back over from the window that she had been staring out of, watching the sun slowly begin to set. “No, that is the one part of all of this that seems to be only known by your elven friend, who as am I’m sure Ami told you has disappeared. Wherever she’s gone, she did a damn excellent job of making sure she couldn’t be found”  
For Waverly to have to admit that she couldn’t track someone was a rarity, it was part of her skill set, being a natural predator and had been honed even more so by her chosen line of work. The fact that Elinor had just taken off had me worrying that rather than helping, she had decided that my outburst at her had been reason enough to leave instead. The information that Waverly had managed to compile in just a few days was extensive, but the one question that I needed to find an answer for wasn’t amongst it.   
“If you want to all stay here, then you’re more than welcome to use the guest rooms. Tomorrow we’ll look at this fresh and try to figure out a way that we can get to wherever Karla is and save her from this insanity” Pushing the chair back I slowly stood up, trying to hide the wince of discomfort that pulled at my features. “I’m going to try and get some more rest”.  
Before I could leave the kitchen they all took turns to embrace me and to tell me that they were glad that I’d let them all back in. Amira held onto me for a little longer before giving me a soft smile and telling me that if I tried to do anything reckless she would be sure to drop me into the harbour and let the sea serpents at me.   
*  
Staring at my reflection in the mirror, my hand strayed to tentatively touch the bandage, before slowly starting to unwrap it. The bandage fell to the floor landing by my feet as my violet eyes took in the reflection of the ugly wound that stretched from my right hip, stopping just under my left breast. If it hadn’t been for Vincent’s quick handy work and Waverly being there to drain the poison then things would have been a lot worse, but as I looked at the wound it was just another reminder that what had happened was my fault. Putting on a loose cotton shirt I turned away from the mirror and wandered slowly back into my room, picking up the glass of whiskey I had poured myself from the sideboard, before heading out to stand on the balcony.   
The night air was cool, and I welcomed the gentle caress of the whispering wind against my skin as I stood there watching the lights of the city below. I took a light sip of the whiskey letting it burn my throat as I leant myself against the twisted iron railing of the balcony.   
“Sure, you should be drinking that?” A soft voice broke the silence and had me turning around trying to summon what magical energy I had in case it was someone looking to finish what had been started at the Emerald.   
Stood in the door way, illuminated by the glow of the candles from inside, was the familiar figure of the mysterious elf who was at the root of a hundred and one questions that I had. Her ice blue eyes looked pointedly at the whiskey glass in my hand, before looking up to find my violet ones staring right at her. Elinor, I didn’t know whether I wanted to hug her or punch her as we stood there quietly looking at one another, she had turned my world upside down and then disappeared for days without telling anyone where she was going or if she was even planning on coming back.   
I noticed that she was no longer wearing the leather warriors outfit she had been at the Emerald and the night I had first woken up, no, instead she was wearing a flowing purple dress like the ones I was used to seeing her in, jewellery again decorating her fingers and wrists, pure white hair twisted into a knot, tattoos glowing on her skin. Then I became aware of the bruises, they were a deep shade of green, with flecks of purples and yellows, scattered over her arms, one was just visible on her shoulder beneath the material of her dress, the one that had my jaw drop open slightly though was the one on her left cheek that spread across her eye and the bridge of her nose.   
“What happened to you?” I asked taking a slow step towards Elinor so that I could get a better look at the bruising, my lips dropping into a frown as I looked at them.   
Elinor shrugged her shoulders and turned her face so that the left side of her face was in the shadow, “It doesn’t matter, just courtesy of some people that didn’t want to talk. Besides I should be the one asking how you are now?”.  
Guilt, my mind flooded with guilt as I looked at Elinor and tried to figure out why anyone would do this to her. I’d wanted to still be angry at her, to be able to blame Elinor for what had happened at the Emerald, but it had become more apparent when I’d been talking with the others earlier, that this wasn’t her fault and there would have been a greater chance that I’d have died that night if she hadn’t been there. Setting the whiskey down on the small wooden table, I took another step toward Elinor, stopping a breath away from her.   
“Who did this to you?” Placing my fingers under her chin, I slowly turned Elinor’s head so that the candles shone on the bruises. She closed her eyes as I did, letting my fingers rest there for a few moments before bringing her hand up to take hold of mine and move it to her side. For a moment as the tips of my fingers brushed softly against the back of her hand I wandered if I had been wrong in my assumption that Elinor would never have feelings for me.  
“There were some people… I knew they would have the information I needed but they aren’t exactly that fond of elves, let alone an elf who got them locked up for a fortnight for brawling in the down town district” Elinor said with a slight laugh, “They’re smugglers, illegal goods and such. From time to time they help smuggle people too, they know this city better than anyone. After a little persuasion they confessed to helping the Resurrectionists, though they had only dealt with three people at the time and hadn’t known they were part of this larger group. They said that three hooded people had approached them in a tavern about a year ago, asking for maps of the city and to be shown routes that were unknown to the city guards. With a large bag of gold put on the table the smugglers told them everything and showed them the routes that would be best to use”   
Frowning I shook my head a little, my hand still holding Elinor’s gently, “But the others had already figured this out with the maps downstairs, how they would have gotten in to the city and back out again”  
“True, but what you can’t figure out with those maps is a description of who the three people were and the place where they had always arranged to meet with the smugglers outside of the city walls. It’s a small camp, at the foot of the mountains away from the abandoned fortress higher up that they’ve also occupied. Plus, one of those three that they met with, a Smuggler recognised to be Damon Anders, chief of the city guard and Karla’s cousin” Elinor explained, before slowly guiding me to sit down in one of the leather armchairs inside, her hand finally letting go of mine with slight reluctance.   
Damon Anders, he was a few years older than me and Karla, the son of the King’s sister who had tragically passed away due to a magical illness, leaving Damon to be raised with Karla in the royal compound by her father and mother. He’d always been quiet and had shied away from the politics and social dynamics of the royal family, instead he had mostly been training with the sword masters of the city guard or out riding in the forests on the royal hunts. I had met him a few times when I had been at the royal compound, visiting Karla’s apartment, he’d become the chief of the city guard and I had never once assumed that he would have any bad blood with his family.   
“How did they know that it was him?” I asked as Elinor moved to sit down in the arm chair across from me, crossing her legs as she leant back.   
“The royal family crest on the ring, on his left index finger, one of the smugglers had recognised it as the exact one that Damon Anders has always worn. They had been very careful to keep their faces covered, but he made that mistake to keep the ring on” Elinor replied a she adjusted a few of the rings on her own fingers before letting her eyes meet with mine again.   
“Do you really think this is something that Damon is capable of being a part of?” It seemed strange to hear that someone who had seemed so protective of Karla would now put her in so much danger just to get at me.   
“Honestly, I think the motive could be there for him to want to ruin the royal family, it’s never been much of a secret that he resents the King for not being able to save his mother from the illness” Elinor reasoned before giving a casual flick of her wrist and igniting the wood logs in the fire place, filling the room with a comfortable warmth.   
All this information on top of what the others had shown me earlier in the kitchen had my mind running in a hundred different directions, in a race to try and fit the random pieces of the puzzle together to work out how exactly I was going to be able to save Karla from the centre of all this chaos. If Damon was truly involved, then I needed to let the King know but he wasn’t exactly my biggest fan before and I doubt that opinion would have been improved after the incident at the Emerald. There had to be a way of getting a message to him, perhaps Amira would be able to use her contacts at the royal compound to send word for the King to have Damon arrested.   
“And now he’s conveniently missing, the rumours are that he was injured at the Emerald when the city guard turned up and now he’s just vanished. Nobodies seen him since, which no one seems to think is a little odd. Well they aren’t admitting it out loud that it is” Elinor’s comments broke the illusion that it would have been that easy to track Damon down at the royal compound and have him arrested to bring an end to all this craziness.   
Pushing myself slowly up from the armchair I paced back and forth in front of the fire, trying to work out where exactly we were supposed to start tomorrow. As much as I wanted to just march right into the evil lair of this insane cult, I knew that wasn’t really an option, not unless I wanted to give them the best opportunity to finish what they had started at the club. Stopping in front of the fireplace, I let out a sigh of frustration, my hand gripping the marble with such force it began to crumble between my fingers as my magic surged forward increasing the pressure of my grip.   
“When you were here the other night, you said that it was a trap, that it was really me that they wanted? What did you mean?” I asked, not turning to look at Elinor as I let another surge of magic ripple through my hand, crushing more of the marble, dust escaping between my fingers. I could sense the hesitation from Elinor as she shifted slightly in the armchair, obviously carefully planning how exactly to explain herself.  
“It’s complicated and honestly I’m not entirely sure of the whole story. But what I have been told and know is that you play a key part in whatever ritual it is that they need to complete to bring Ezekiel back from the shadow realm. From what I’ve been able to find in some long-forgotten texts in some very old libraries it has something to do with your magical genetics” Elinor spoke softly, pausing for short moments before continuing, trying to gage my reaction with each bit of additional information she revealed.  
“Quinn, come on take a deep breath, you’ll end up either ruining the furniture or ripping those delicate stitches Vincent did for you” Elinor’s hand gently rested on top of mine, I’d been so lost in thought and anger that I hadn’t even realised she’d gotten up from the armchair. The warmth of her skin against mine and the soft touch of her finger tips on the back of my hand calmed my magic and slowly I loosened my grip on the marble fire place, the dust falling into a pile on the carpet as Elinor gently laced her fingers with mine.   
Turning around, I looked at Elinor studying the warm glow that the fire cast over her, merging with the blue glow of her tattoos. It was entrancing to watch the way that the ink danced across her skin, twirling and spiralling into different patterns and how as our hands touched my tattoos moved in time with hers. Closing the small amount of space between us, I lifted my free hand to lightly brush my fingers along Elinor’s defined jaw, slowly moving to brush a loose strand of hair from her face.   
Elinor tilted her head to my touch, her own hand reaching out to lightly grip my waist as she pressed in closer our bodies pressing against each other’s, the small amount of space that had been there between us was gone. Our magic sparked against one another’s as our skin touched, the sensation like electricity. My violet eyes caught Elinor’s blue ones and any hesitation I’d felt before was undone as I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers.   
Responding to the kiss, Elinor moved to tangle her fingers in my hair, slowly deepening the kiss as her other arm wrapped around me, holding me against her as we kissed. Our lips eagerly sought out one another’s, her tongue brushing across my lower lip asking for permission. Parting my lips against Elinor’s I let out a soft moan as we kissed, my hands trailing over the curves of her body, memorizing each spot I touched that caused her to shiver in response. Elinor broke her lips away from mine, moving to press a series light kisses along my jaw before moving down onto my neck, as I slipped my hands round to her back, starting to pull down the zip on her dress.   
“What the hell! Quinn!” Amira’s shocked voice broke through the magical barrier that we had cast around ourselves subconsciously and it was like a bolt of lightening that had us breaking apart from one another in seconds.   
Turning around I saw Amira stood in the door way, her wings rustling with irritation as she looked between me and Elinor, the look of utter disappointment on her face was not even subtle, I knew Amira had no qualms in letting her feelings be known. This was not the situation I had expected to be finding myself in and I was struggling to explain it to myself, let alone how to find a way to calm Amira down.   
Elinor took a slow step forward, brushing pass me to grab her jacket from the back of the armchair. She seemed unphased by Amira’s dramatic entrance to the room as she slid the jacket on turning to look at me as she did.   
“Think I’ll leave you two to have a chat. I’ll come back tomorrow, I assume that’s when the you were planning on having everyone here to come up with a way to deal with this situation” Elinor said, making sure to give Amira a look when she mentioned about coming back, not even phrasing it as a question but rather a statement.   
Amira just glared even more, wings rustling again as Elinor pressed a light kiss on my cheek before walking across the room, pausing to give Amira a forced smile then slipping passed her and out the bedroom door. I resented how easily Elinor had excused herself from the situation, wishing that I was able to do the same but as I looked over at Amira I knew there was no way she would be letting me out.   
“Her, of all the people in the damn nine kingdoms and you are kissing that elf! Really, Karla has been gone less than a week and you’re busy kissing other people!” Amira exclaimed after a few moments of awkward silence, her arms flying up in the air, wings fully stretching out.   
Rolling my eyes, I dropped back down into the leather armchair, folding my arms as I clenched by jaw to hold back the tirade of comments I wanted to respond with. As if I wasn’t aware of how messed up this entire situation was already, it was hard to have Amira pointing it all out so bluntly. Kissing Elinor hadn’t been something I’d planned on happening and I certainly hadn’t expected her to of even showed up here tonight.   
“Amira, just stop” I sighed, exhaustion sweeping over my body, finally protesting against the amount of magic I’d used trying to control my temper earlier.   
“Your ex, who happens to be the crown princess of Askith has been taken by a cult led by her traitorous cousin, who is apparently hell bent on getting hold of you to complete a ritual to bring back their insane ancestor, so they can takeover the nine kingdoms and you are up here messing around with Elinor! I thought you still cared about Karla, I mean you nearly got yourself killed trying to get to her the other night” Amira exclaimed as she started pacing around my room, hands waving around as an extension of her frustration toward me as she spoke.   
Watching Amira, I wandered what her real problem was with Elinor, or more perhaps why she felt this need for me and Karla to be together. Tonight, though I wasn’t interested in figuring out the inner working of my best friend’s mind, that could wait for another day.   
“Enough. I don’t need you to lecture me on my choices Amira. Now please, I just want to sleep now. Before I must deal with this entire crap storm that is my life tomorrow, okay?”   
“Fine, but don’t think that this conversation is over” Amira huffed before turning around and storming out of the room, feathers rustling again as she did.  
With a motion of my hand the door swung shut and I placed a lock on it, one that only I would be able to unlock with my magic. Just to save myself from anymore unwanted intrusions. Collapsing onto my bed, I stared up at the midnight blue canopy and for a moment I really wished my mother had sent me away like her husband had wanted, maybe then I wouldn’t be in this mess and the people I cared about would have been living safe happy lives. Before I could dwell on it anymore a heavy sleep swept me away into reliving that nightmare out the emerald over and over again.


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE:

The soft warmth of the sun that was pouring in from the balcony, spilling across my bed had kept me there for the hour I had already been awake, it was comforting, and it was helping to restore my still fragile vault of magical energy. I’d also sensed the presence of the others downstairs and after the explosive words exchanged between myself and Amira I wasn’t quite ready to have to face everyone.   
My fingers drifted across the stitches, small pulses of magical energy dancing across the skin, what I could do to heal was minimal still, but the small effort at least numbed the pain and kept the itchiness to a minimum. At some point I knew I’d have to leave the townhouse, saving Karla wasn’t going to happen with me staying cooped up in here and sooner than later whoever these mad fools were would likely come looking for me again, if I really was so important to them.  
A gentle tap on the door stirred me from my thoughts and served as a reminder that I was going to have to finally face my friends. Sliding out from under the sheets I wrapped a dressing gown around myself and muttered a few words that undid the magical lock that I had cast on the door last night. It eased open slightly and bright blue eyes peered through, hesitantly looking at me before down at the floor.  
“Eli, you can come in” I said softly gesturing for the door to open properly before turning away, running my fingers through my hair in some unsuccessful attempt to make myself look slightly less unkept.   
“Waverly sent me up, I’m not entirely sure if its because she wasn’t fond of the atmosphere between me and Amira or because they wanted to talk about something they didn’t care to share with me. Not that I could blame them for that” Eli explained as she walked into the room, glancing around at the burnt-out candles and the pile of marble dust that was a reminder from the night before.   
“Mm I expect its likely to be both of those reasons and well I’m sorry about them, honestly they aren’t usually so rude. Guess everyone is just a little bit thrown out with everything right now” I looked across at Eli giving her a slight shrug before turning my attention to pulling pair of leather pants out of my wardrobe, sliding them on beneath my dressing gown.   
As I searched for a riding shirt I could feel Elinor’s gaze on me as the dressing gown slipped away, it was probably a low move, but I wanted to give some indication that I hadn’t regretted what had happened last night between us.   
“Quinn… don’t move…” Elinor’s voice was firm, and her magical energy surged forward, forcing itself against mine.  
“Well I’m not usually one to do as I’m told, but maybe I can this once” A smirk tugged at the edges of my lips and as I made to turn around to face Elinor, her hand shot out and a wave of magic forced me to stay in place. “Little bit rough”.  
“Can you stop being a smart arse for five minutes, I’m not trying to get you into bed. There is something on your back” Elinor said seriously as her hands began to glow a deep purple reaching out to touch my back as I stood completely still.   
A disconcerting quiet fell across the room and all I could hear was Elinor muttering in elven under her breath as her fingers traced along my back, it was times like this I wished I had paid more attention at school, I might have at least been able to translate some of what she was saying.  
“What is it?”   
“Its old magic, very old... I haven’t seen anything like this for at least three hundred years. Its an enchantment, it allows the caster to be present during your dreams, a way to communicate with you… but I have a feeling whoever cast this has something more sinister in mind, its not quite the way I remember the ruins looking” Elinor explained her hands finally withdrawing from my back and the glow dissipating from them.  
I had honestly thought that after the argument with Amira and the fact the crown princess had been kidnapped by a crazed bunch of cultist that things couldn’t possibly get any worse. Yet again I was wrong, and Elinor was informing me that I now had to be concerned about the fact that some creep was now able to watch and be part of my dreams, to be able to spy on me.   
“Why would someone want to do that?” I slowly turned around as Elinor’s magic retreated freeing my muscles from the invisible restraints she had wrapped around them.   
“My guess its undoubtedly linked to whatever this group have been plotting, the spell could have been cast at the Emerald, it would have gone unnoticed in the chaos and the fact you were hit by the dagger” The concern was evident on Elinor’s face as she spoke her bright blue eyes fixed on the scar stretching across my abdomen.  
Suddenly getting a rare surge of self-consciousness I grabbed a black silk shirt from the wardrobe and tugged it on, fingers fiddling with the buttons but failing to get more than a few done as my hands trembled.   
Elinor stepped forward and gently placed her hands on mine, a small wave of reassuring warmth spreading from her touch, soothing the nerves that had overcome me. She ten finished buttoning up the shirt before bringing her eyes up to meet mine, a soft smile on her lips.   
“Now is not the time to panic Ms Monroe, there is a princess who needs you and she needs you to be on top form, okay?”   
The mention of Karla and the fact that days had now passed since she was taken began to really sink in and I nodded my head slowly in response as I moved away from Elinor, a sense of guilt washing over me for the way I felt when looking at the stunning silver haired elven beauty. Maybe Amira had been right and this really was not the right time or feelings to be harbouring when the nine kingdoms, especially Askith seemed on the brink on anarchy.   
“We should go down and see what the others have managed to figure out about this mess” I said as I slid the duelling daggers I had trained with since the age of 15 into the specially crafted leather belt that Vincent had designed for me, before grabbing the fur lined jacket he had gifted me last year for the winter solstice.   
Elinor said nothing else, clearly sensing a shift in the tone of my voice and body language as she gave slight nod leading the way out of my room and down the main staircase in the townhouse. The raised voices and sounds of hands slamming down on wood was all the indication I needed to turn left and straight through the large double doors into the slightly extravagant dining room that my mother had used to entertain her high society and white order friends. Now it looked as if a book makers machine had exploded across the large chestnut table, along with enough glasses and plates of drink and food that I would be surprised if there were any left in the kitchen cupboards now.   
Amira was stood at the head of the table wings fully expanded in clear irritation as she glared at Waverly who was sprawled across a double seated armchair, a look of uninterest gracing her immortal features as she stared back at Amira. Vincent and Milo were stood off to the side the pair of them clearly opting to remain out of this heated exchange, a lesson well learnt from previous attempts to play the diplomats between Amira and Waverly when they were having disagreements.   
“Anyone care to tell me what it is that has you leaving dents in my poor dining table?” I asked cutting through the tension as I strolled in and took one of the empty seats, looking between Amira and Waverly waiting to see who would break from their stare off first.   
“Waverley seems to think it would be a great idea for you to just stroll into the royal compound and break into Karla’s apartments to see if there are any clues there that could help us. Since the spells cast on the apartment won’t allow anyone in whose blood hasn’t been added to the enchantments, which obviously yours has. But it is ludicrous, the king would probably have you arrested on sight right now, more so than before!” Amira exclaimed as she pointed at Waverly who simply smirked back at her before lazily swinging her legs round to sit up and look across to me.   
“What our dear little white witch seems to be forgetting is that we are not exactly ovewhelemed with options. We have all spoken with our connections and no one seems to have any solid answers other than what Elinor told us the other night. I figure its worth checking to see if there is anything that could give us a clue as to wether or not Karla is in on this or if she is innocent before we all go risking our lives to save her” Waverly said smoothly not bothering to look at Amira who looked about ready to leap across the room at her.   
“why would the crown princess be in on this madness? Why would she want to get Quinn caught up in some cult ritual to bring back some insane ancestor who was hell bent on destroying the nine kingdoms?!” Amira exclaimed as she paced along the length of the room, stopping by the bay window her back to everyone as she let out a huff of irritation.   
Leaning back in the chair, I folded my arms as I looked between the pair of them unsure as to whether or not I really should have considered putting the decent furniture into storage after the last fight that had erupted between these two and resulted in two smashed chairs, a whole in the wall and a painting shredded. Neither Milo or Vincent dared move afraid that the slightest sound would draw attention to them, least they were sensible but that left it to me to try and cool the situation down.   
“Not that I for one moment think that Karla would be capeable of this but perhaps Waverly isn’t wrong in that we should double check and there is every chance that there may be something there that could help us find her. The fact also remains that I am the only one that would be able to access her apartments, so there really isn’t a lot of choice in that Amira” I spoke softly sensing my best friends bubbling rage as sparks of her magic rippled around the room.   
“It would be an utter suicide mission, by now the King will know pretty much what we do and there is no way that he won’t already have the royal guard assembled to prepare to find you. Walking in there, you’ll just be handing yourself in” Amira argued back as she turned from the window, eyes blazing with anger, wings spreading out again.  
“There is another way…”  
Everyone in the room turned, their attention focused on Elinor who I had momentarily forgotten had walked into the room with me. She was stood lent against the door frame, her fingers moving in a swift motion that summoned a folded piece of parchment.   
“What do you propose?” Vincents silken voice was a welcome repieve from the anger and hsoitlity that was emitting from Amira and Waverly and I sent him a silent thank you.   
“I’m older than the kingdom of Askith and my elven lineage is pure, the wards cast over the apartments are not effective against myself or any of my kind for that matter as we are born of the pure magic that flows through the lands, so rather than Quinn put herself in danger I could go and search for any clues” Elinor suggested, her words mostly directed toward Amira in the hopes of placating her with this option instead, though she glanced at me quickly before fixing a firm expression on her face.   
Before I had a chance to protest the matter Amira was stalking across the room toward Elinor, stopping just in front of her,  
“Why would you want to help get Karla back? This isn’t your kingdom and well its clear your feelings would not benefit from her return” Amira’s words were sharp and cutting enough to make us wince, even Waverly who wasn’t easily bothered by such things.   
“This has been my home for over two centuries, I was here before any of you or your families, I have just as much a right to want to see Askith remain in one piece. As for my feelings I’m touched you care so much Lady Orion, but they are simply not any of your concern” Ice laced each of Elinor’s words and had me withdraw further back into my chair as if to try and physically escape the chill that settled through the room.   
It was times like this that I honestly wandered how Amira hadn’t landed herself in more fights when we were growing up. This wasn’t going to help anyone though and after having just hung new pieces of art in the room, I was not in the mood to allow anyone to start throwing balls of witch light around.   
“That is enough! I am not some weak and feeble old woman, I do not need protecting or for anyone to put themselves in danger for me. Amira, I love you, but you need to accept that right now we are at a massive disadvantage, there isn’t time for us to argue amongst ourselves” I pushed myself up from the chair, filling the room with as much of my own magic as I could summon to back my claims of being strong enough. “We need to make plans and we aren’t going to be able to do that if we are at each other’s throats. So, can it just be agreed for the next few hours that we will sit down, remain civilised and figure out just how we are going to save Askith and the other eight kingdoms from a terrible fate”   
In a silent move of support both Milo and Vincent took the seats either side of me and each of them used their powers to summon the piles of maps and parchments into an organised array across the table. Waverly was the next to move, sitting herself at the head of the table, picking up a glass that was filled with a familiar dark red liquid. Turning to Elinor and Amira I simply looked at them an eyebrow raised, a few tenuous moments passed but Amira moved back to the table and sat down, Elinor following suit.   
“Right, lets figure out how the Rebels of Askith are going to pull off what seems like the impossible” I said, pulling the map of the nine kingdoms toward me, placing a marker on the royal compounds and the forest area that Elinor had mentioned was a possible site to access the ruins this cult were using. 

*  
The sun had long set, giving way to a clear night sky, whilst the candles were all near burnt out by the time we had all managed to create a spread across the back wall of the dining room that pieced together all the information we currently had in relation to the series of events that had started at the Emerald.   
Waverly had managed to steal a set of plans for the royal compound that highlighted every hidden passage and all the ways in and out, it was now carefully colour coded for the route intended to get me in and out, with Elinor coming with me, much to Amira’s protests at first but she was soon outnumbered in the vote to go ahead with the plan. It was not entirely full proof, and we were all silently aware of that, but it was the best chance we were going to have and it was decided that it would happen tonight, there was no time for any delay.   
So with the others left in the dining room I slipped out and headed down the corridor passing the kitchen and turning left where I came to a stop in front of the floor to ceiling painting of my mother and ‘father’. I’d removed most traces of them from the townhouse, but this painting, it was all that I had left, and I wasn’t really sure my reason for keeping it. Perhaps as a reminder that I was alone, or to motivate myself to be better, honestly, I tried not to dwell on it.  
Murmuring an incantation under my breath the painting began to dissolve and reveal the door that it hid from everyone else. Placing my palm on the worn oak I felt the vibrations from the power that was contained behind, the door slowly began to open the magic recognising its owner and allowing me inside.  
The room began to be illuminated by the small balls of witch light I summoned and scattered through the air. All the light was drawn to the centre of the room where a glass box sat atop an intricately carved pedestal. The hum of power rippled forward, searching, brushing seductively against my own power, it wanted to be touched, to be released from the magical safe it had been enclosed in.   
It was the last thing I had that had belonged to the man who id thought was my father, from one of his last trips before everything had fallen apart. An ancient artefact that had been forgotten about for hundreds of years, for good reason, it was part of a myth that I had been told many times as a child. An eleven queen had wanted to harness pure magic so that she could eliminate any force that tried to enter her territory, to do this she had ripped the magical heart from beneath the earth and with the help of scholars and tinkerers the Queen had forged the pure magic into a cuff of twisted moon stone and fae silver, set with a glowing amethyst stone.  
The stories soon told how the Queen had become consumed by the power, she’d thought she was harnessing it but instead it had been draining her and she slowly lost grip on her sanity and when she had tried to wield it against an invading force it had destroyed her in the process, all her generals had been able to find on the battlefield was the cuff, glowing fresh with the energy it had taken from her and the army it had destroyed. It had been decided after that it was an unnatural item that should never be used, locked away from those who looked to try and control it for themselves. Most believed this to simply be a myth, a night time tale told to children to make them respect the flow of magic and never take more than you were given or there would be a price to pay.   
My father had become obsessed with the tale though and had plotted numerous voyages to far off lands in search of this mystical cuff, years had passed, and I’d wandered if he had given up but then he had returned one night, late in the winter, rushing in to the house and shouting for my mother to help him. Id hidden at the top of the stairs and watched as my mother had created this room and cast a number of magical seals over it, before my father had stepped inside with the glass safe he’d been clutching. Then he came out and made my mother swear to never tell anyone what he had brought back before having the door sealed.   
in his hurry to be rid of my mother and any reminder of her or me he had left it behind and when my mother had left signing over the deed for the house to me, the room had started calling to me. I’d tried to resist it for months, not wanting to have to deal with yet another reminder of the family I had lot but eventually it had kept me from sleeping and that’s when I had decided to see what was inside. The spell my mother had cast seemed to be linked specifically to the owners of the house because the magic had simply asked who I was before unlocking the door and letting me into the room. That’s when I had realised the voyages hadn’t been a waste of time, he had discovered the Cuff of Avelain and it was now in my home.   
Stepping up to the glass, I lent down inspecting the jewel inside, the way it swirled and moved with a life of its own. Maybe this was what was needed to save Kara, maybe it would be worth whatever sacrifice it asked for if it meant returning her safely and destroying whatever threat it was that had taken her. As my fingers went to brush against the glass I heard the sharp snarl from the doorway, spinning round I readied a sphere of energy ready to strike at the intruder but it soon dissipated as I found Elinor stood there, eyes glowing with a greater intensity, hands clutched into fists at her side.  
“Why the hell have you got that?! More to the point why does it look like you were just about to open that safe?!” Elinor exclaimed, her fury swirling around her like a cloud of smoke, following her as she moved into the room.   
“This might be our only chance to beat whatever dark ancestor these rebels are thinking of unleashing across the kingdoms, even if it can just buy us enough time to get to Karla then it would be worth the risk” I explained glancing between the safe and Elinor who was prowling across the room to stand on the other side of the pedestal her features becoming more distinct as she dropped the glamour she used to dull the full force of her elven features, ears becoming more pointed as her canines elongated becoming razor sharp as her cheekbones became more prominent and her eyes continued to glow brightly.   
“There was a reason this was buried and forgotten, it’s a cursed artefact that should never see the light of day again. The story your people tell of it is tame compared to what truly happened that day, you treat it as a child’s tale but it is much more. When that day took place it was devastating, it changed my people forever, it was a day when so much was lost to us” her voice faltered, sorrow filling the gaps between each word. “Adriena, she was powerful, ruthless, fierce but she was also kind, compassionate and dedicated to her people. She was misled by a court that was hungry for more, to be the true power of the world, that’s why they tricked her into defiling the land and taking from it what was not theres… it was Adriena who paid the ultimate price for that mistake… her people mourned for years… the kingdom she fought so hard to protect fell apart… there was nothing I could do to stop it…” the pain in Elinor’s voice was raw and in the half light I was sure a tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at the cuff then back to where I stood.   
“You knew the queen, didn’t you? I asked tentatively, it was the first reason that come to mind as to why Elinor would know so much about what had truly happened and why it would stir up such strong feelings when she had seen it.   
Elinor nodded slowly as she ran her fingers through her snow white hair, “Yes… I knew the Queen, she was my… she was my mate… we were married… I loved her with all my heart…” the last words caught in Elinor’s throat and she dropped her head as another tear rolled down her cheek, falling to the floor.   
My heart stopped and then it ached for the pain that I could feel Elinor going through as she stood there before the artefact that had taken away from her the one she had clearly loved above everything else. I wanted to say something, to comfort her but the right words seemed impossible to find as we stood there in the presence of a Queen Killer.   
“That day I had begged her to stay at the palace, to let me lead the army into battle, I was sure we could defeat the invading force, it would have been at a heavy cost but I had seen the way the cuff had been draining her after each battle she fought with it and I hadn’t wanted her to go through it again… but she told me it was for our people and she wouldn’t stay behind whilst their blood was shed… it had been chaos, the enemy army was much larger in number than we’d expected, I’d been rallying our lines when she’d stepped onto the battlefield, standing atop a hill she had looked at me from there and I knew… I knew it was the last time I would see her… there was a sinking feeling in my heart as she lifted her arm… I tried to get to her, to fight my way to her… but it was too late, the enemies began to disintegrate into piles of ash around us… by the time I managed to get to her… she was just gone… that thing was all that was left on that hilltop” Elinor’s glare was directed at the glowing cuff as she spoke, “I made sure to take it and have it trapped inside that safe and then I trusted it to my closest warriors to dispose off at the bottom of the ocean… it was never meant to be found…”  
“I’m so sorry Elinor, I had idea… it was my father who found it and then he brought it to the house and my mother spelled it into this room” I responded pathetically as if that was explanation enough for why it was in my house.   
“Promise me you will never take it out of there, I will not lose another person to that abomination” Elinor asked as she wiped away the tears from her face, stepping back from the pedestal.   
“The only promise I can make is that it’ll be a last resort, if there is no other way to get Karla back and protect Askith then I will use it” I didn’t want to lie, to say that I would completely rule out the use of the cuff.   
“Using that will only destroy more than you would protect by wielding it. I have somewhere to be now, I’ll see you tomorrow night to enter the royal compound” without even so much as a glance in my direction, Elinor turned and left, disappearing into the darkness of the hallway.   
Left standing there I looked back at the cuff and for a moment I wandered just what it would ask for if I were to use it. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought and with a flick of my wrist the balls of light flickered out as I left the room, sealing it up once again. The house was silent and as I cast out my power it confirmed that I was alone, the others had also left to carry out whatever tasks they’d agreed upon. I slowly dragged myself up the stairs and soon collapsed into the inviting warmth of my bed, not for the last time wishing that this would all turn out to be a big joke.


End file.
